


Сделай меня целым

by Rabbits_Brothers



Series: На задворках Изумрудного города [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Если бы их застали здесь, в углу прачечной, то обоих потащили бы в карцер… Но им всё равно — потому что только друг с другом они чувствуют себя целыми.





	Сделай меня целым

— Штырит с тебя, сука, — Крис Келлер прижимает Тобиаса Бичера к стене в углу пустой прачечной — там, где не видно через стеклянную дверь… если, конечно, не зайти сюда, внутрь, и не подойти поближе. — Хочешь сейчас, а? — он широко вылизывает Тобиасу ухо, беззастенчиво тискает его, лезет широкими ладонями под футболку, оглаживает бока и грудь. — А, Тоби? — Бичер сладко обмякает под лаской, притягивает Келлера к себе за бёдра, и тот спускается ладонями на его ягодицы, мнёт, вжимая в себя. — Пофиг, что ещё не отбой… пофиг на сраных охранничков… Дашь мне прям тут, у стены?  
— Бля. Крис, — Тобиас прерывисто выдыхает, когда губы Келлера переходят от уха к горлу, обнимает его одной рукой за шею, пытается закинуть ногу на бедро. — Дам. Да.  
— Волчонок, — Крис усмехается — его ухмылка тоже похожа на волчью, — гладит бедро Тобиаса, прижимает к своему. — Горячий волчонок. Сейчас я… — он расстёгивает штаны Бичера и собственные джинсы, сдёргивает последние до колен, помогает Тоби выбраться из своих. Сплёвывает на руку, растирает Тобиасу между ягодиц, проникает внутрь сразу двумя пальцами. Крепче прижимает Бичера к себе, снова зарывается лицом в шею.  
— Блядь. Да, так, — Тобиас прикрывает глаза, цепляется за шею Келлера обеими руками, чувствует, как напрягаются под кожей твердые мускулы. Грубоватые и в то же время нежные пальцы растягивают, разминают, готовят к большему. — Крис…  
Келлер добавляет третий палец, целует Тобиаса взасос, словно желая смягчить возможную скорую боль, мелко потрахивает, растягивает. Вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает Бичера под бёдра, приподняв, и тот сразу же обвивает его ногами.  
— Готов, Тоби? — и когда Тобиас рвано кивает, Крис толкается в жаркую тесноту, сам тихо зашипев сквозь зубы. — Бля, узкий ты…  
— Узкий… будто ни с кем, да?.. — у Тобиаса вырывается горьковатый, с лёгким оттенком безумия смешок, он обхватывает Келлера руками и ногами, тянется поцеловать. — Бля. Сладко, когда ты во мне…  
— Ага, как ни с кем… Да похуй, Тоби, с кем ты. Сейчас мой, — отрывисто выговаривает Келлер, слова Тобиаса отчего-то тянут в груди глухой болью. Он толкается до упора, ненадолго замирает, давая привыкнуть. — Забудь ёбаного Шиллингера, Тоби. Сейчас ты со мной, на моём члене… не отдам тебя ему больше…  
— Не отдавай, блядь… да, твой, на твоём члене… Твой, да? Навсегда твой? — с какой-то отчаянной настойчивостью выплёвывает Бичер, соскальзывает руками ниже, забирается под майку Келлера, лихорадочно оглаживает спину, царапает ногтями — неровно обстриженными и, кажется, то ли обломанными, то ли обкусанными. — Хочу твоим быть… если сучкой, то только твоей… — следующий толчок Криса снова вмазывает его в стену, и Тобиас сперва прикусывает нижнюю губу, а потом, уронив голову, сжимает зубы у Келлера на плече. — Крис…  
— Навсегда… — Крис чуть медлит, но тут же говорит уверенно: — Да, навсегда. Навсегда, волчонок. Моя… да, бля, мой, только моим будешь… Ото всех отобью, от кого придётся, — Келлер запечатывает рот Тобиаса жадным поцелуем, глуша и его, и свою собственную горечь. Толкается в узкое тело ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Он всегда был ненасытным, но сейчас даже это иначе, с Тоби всё иначе. Хочется затрахать его, владеть безраздельно и единолично, знать, что Тоби принимает его… таким, каков есть. — Царапайся, волчонок, да… мой…  
— Отбей… — Тобиас почти рычит, в глазах — страсть, отчаяние и что-то ещё, стылое, не до конца вытраханное Крисом Келлером. — Буду, бля… в кровь расцарапаю… — он с силой проходится ногтями по широкой спине Криса, ещё, и ещё, чувствуя, как ранит кожу, как выступают из неё горячие капли крови. — Весь исцарапанный будешь… и все поймут, что мной… не особо тебя твои майки прикрывают, а? Полспины вечно открыто… — Бичер коротко смеётся — хрипло и диковато, — снова ловит губами губы Келлера, кусается, стонет сладко и мучительно, чувствуя, как распирает горячий ствол, раскрывает до самого нутра, как пульсируют, тщетно пытаясь закрыться, мышцы. — Сука… люблю, блядь, тебя… на всё с тобой готов…  
Келлер шипит от удовольствия, скалясь, когда Тобиас располосовывает ему ногтями спину. Встряхивает его на себе, снова целует.  
— Не особо… А и пусть видят. Всё равно все всё знают. Пусть видят, как тебе сладко со мной, — он отвечает на поцелуй, кусается в ответ, тут же зализывает губы Бичера, пьёт рваное дыхание. — Кусючий волчонок… А ты и заглядываешься на мою спину, м-м-м?.. — он резкими, размашистыми толчками втрахивает Тобиаса в стену. — И я… бля, тоже тебя люблю… чокнутого, шального… — Крис опускает голову и начинает целовать плечи Бичера.  
— Пусть… ну, заглядываюсь… — Тобиас снова смеётся, хохочет, откинув голову, тут же опять стонет от резкого глубокого толчка. — Сука… насквозь продолбишь, через глотку, бля, выйдет… а и продолби… — он пытается выше поднять ноги на талии Келлера, скребёт пяткой ему по пояснице, обтирается голой спиной об стену — футболка задралась, и шероховатая неровная побелка царапает кожу. Оба будут исцарапанные… — А что, если бы нас тут… так и застали, а?.. Обоих бы в карцер… почти и раздевать не надо… Или даже в один? Так бы и потащили… не разъединяя… — Тобиас снова хохочет сквозь стон, и Крис запечатывает ему рот поцелуем.  
— Продолблю… тебя хочется… Не боись, если что, сопру у Глории какой мази… — Келлер подхватывает Тобиаса под бёдра, поднимает повыше, чтобы тому было удобнее, снова втрахивает в шершавую поверхность. Хрипло хохочет, услышав слова Бичера. — Потащили бы… слепленных… хер бы я тебя… с хера снял… волчонок шалый… Пусть бы МакМанус побрызгал слюной, и все остальные… Тебя поласкать? Или так спустишь? Хочешь так?.. — он качает бёдрами из стороны в сторону, чуть притормозив.  
— Хочу. Если получится. Бля, с тобой и получится… — Тобиас стонет так, что, наверно, слышно и за стеной, вцепляется в Келлера сильнее, снова раздирает спину до крови. — Бля… волк бешеный… а я бы не против… в карцер на тебе верхом… там бы и дотрахались, времени бы было дохуя… — он пытается выгнуться, потереться членом о живот Криса, вжимается взлохмаченным затылком в стену. — Сука… сегодня точно ходить после тебя не смогу… а ты ведь знаешь, что мне этого и нужно…  
Ему и правда нужно. Чувствовать Криса Келлера, чтобы не чувствовать другое. То, что никак не удаётся изгнать из памяти. Чувствовать, что отдаётся сам… теперь — сам…  
— Я сделаю… так, чтоб получилось… — выдыхает сквозь шумное дыхание Крис, покачивает Тобиаса на своём члене, вбивается более частыми толчками, смеётся. — А ты шалый волчонок… Отвязный и раздёрганный. Хочешь снова целым стать… знаю, да… и не сможешь… — это он уже шепчет, приблизив лицо к лицу Бичера. — Я тебе еды принесу, отлёживаться будешь… — Келлер снова целует Тобиаса взасос, пару раз поведя бёдрами по кругу. — Давай, хороший, отпусти всё… всю дрянь…  
— Хочу… и не смогу, да… ты ведь тоже не смог?.. — в голосе Тобиаса — скорее не вопрос, а утверждение. — А ты… психолог хуев… всё про меня знаешь… отпущу, отпущу, да… постараюсь…  
Келлер держит его крепко, и Бичер позволяет себе ненадолго отпустить его спину, обхватить руками голову, притянуть к себе для очередного крепкого поцелуя. Жадное сплетение языков, резкие глубокие движения горячего ствола внутри. Отпустить… всю дрянь… Хоть стать целым больше и не удастся. Никогда.  
— Не смог… тоже, бля… — Келлер выплёвывает слова, будто они вязкие, горькие, протухшие, — и особенно сильно толкается в Тобиаса, причиняя боль им обоим. А потом целует исступлённо и жадно, опаляя мучительным огнём. Бичер задыхается в его объятиях, но хочет ещё, и Крис начинает вбиваться в него так, чтобы как можно чаще проезжаться животом по текущему члену. — Хорошо?.. Так хорошо, Тоби?  
— Да… да, блядь, хорошо… — Тобиас сладко стонет — громко, начисто позабыв о том, что их могут услышать, — пытается сильнее насадиться на член Келлера и притереться к его животу, но перехватить хоть какую-то инициативу не удаётся, и он просто вжимается затылком в стену, отдаётся, чувствуя, как Крис до упора натягивает его на себя за бёдра. Под тяжестью собственного веса получается, кажется, ещё глубже, чем обычно… Из горла Бичера вырывается что-то похожее на приглушённый вой, он запрокидывает голову сильнее, подставляет горло, пульсирующую жилку на шее. — Укуси, а? Пометь… Крис… блядь, заставь чувствовать…  
Чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать. Чувствовать, что живой, как же это трудно среди бесконечных стен и решёток, резких окриков охраны, зубоскальства других заключённых…  
Как же это трудно — после всего пережитого…  
Чувствовать… чувствовать, что теперь подставляешься сам… по своей воле…  
— Помечу… помечу, волчонок… — Крис склоняется, обнажает зубы в страстном оскале, прихватывает чувствительную кожу на шее, засасывает, кусает, сам похожий на волка. Слышит, как стонет Тоби — громко и согласно. Лижет трепещущую жилку, она словно птичка, попавшая под кожу, в ловушку из плоти. Если укусить глубже, Тоби истечёт кровью, горячей и солёной. Келлер ещё раз лижет его шею, снова кусает, уже в плечо. Бичера не хочется убивать, его хочется… Всего хочется.  
Крис качает бёдрами, вырывая новые стоны, чувствуя, как Тобиас царапается и жарко обхватывает его внутри. И как ещё охраннички не сбежались, утратили, значит, бдительность. А может, тоже ебутся между собой. Келлер коротко усмехается, крепче обнимает Бичера.  
— Чувствуй. Всё чувствуй… вот так… так… — он двигается частыми, короткими толчками, поводя бёдрами, практически сложив Тоби пополам, с той лишь разницей, что тот ещё продолжает обвивать его мокрыми от пота ногами. — Хочу тебя сделать живым… ты тоже… тоже меня делаешь… — едва слышно выговаривает Келлер, слова тонут в хриплом дыхании, но Тобиас всё-таки слышит.  
— Делаю… делаю, блядь… сумел под твою ледяную корку пробиться, а? Продолбиться… как ты в меня долбишься… — Бичер хохочет, тут же стонет, там, где на коже сжались зубы Келлера, печёт больно и сладко, и по-любому останутся метки, да, да, пусть останутся, как можно больше…  
— Сумел… чёртов ты чокнутый волчонок… получилось у тебя… — бормочет Крис куда-то в плечо Тобиаса, снова кусает. Вот так, всего пометить. И на ключице ещё. На другом плече. Бичер стонет слишком громко, но не хочется его затыкать. Пусть стонет и смеётся, всяко лучше, чем сидеть в углу затравленным зверьком или крушить всё подряд.  
Тобиас представляет, как их и правда застали бы тут сейчас. Как потащили бы в карцер — прямо так, вдвоём, не разъединённых, матерящихся…  
— Бля, — он сильнее цепляется за плечи Криса, — а если бы нас сейчас… застали, потащили… я бы, может, сжался на тебе нечаянно, ты бы потом несколько часов не смог выйти… а? — он снова смеётся, тянется за поцелуем, стонет в него, почти скулит, пытаясь тереться изнывающим, готовым взорваться членом о живот Келлера. — Я бы так хотел… пожалуй… сука, штырит от такой мысли, так бы и валялись там сплетённые… А ты, а? Ты бы хотел?  
Крис не может сдержать смеха, когда слышит, что говорит вперемежку с рваным дыханием Тоби.  
— Застрять в твоей заднице? Да, бля, я бы хотел застрять в твоей заднице… Интересно, сколько б раз ты тогда смог кончить, со мной внутри? А я б?.. Как думаешь, Тоби, а? А сейчас, как ты кончишь? Давай, волчонок… хороший мой…  
— Хуй его знает… много… подряд… — Тобиас хохочет сквозь стоны, цепляется за плечи Келлера так, что, кажется, оставляет синяки. — Я сейчас… Крис… сейчас, ещё немного… укуси ещё, а?..  
Зубы снова смыкаются на шее, прямо на горле, прихватывают так, что, кажется, вот-вот прокусят насквозь, заставят захлебнуться кровью. Член внутри толкается ещё, ещё, задевает простату, Тобиас отчаянно выгибается, вжимаясь в Криса, и наконец кончает, буквально повиснув на нём, надевшись до упора на член, сжимаясь, пачкая животы их обоих.  
— Бля… Крис… сука…  
Келлер издает какой-то животный звук — утробный, полный удовольствия. Тобиас бьётся в его руках, истекает семенем, прижимается влажным лбом к плечу — и Крис кончает сам, выплёскивается в вибрирующий, принимающий жар, расходящийся от движения навстречу. Какое-то время они только надсадно дышат, переплетённые, не размыкающие объятий и соития. Потом Келлер осторожно опускает Тобиаса на пол. Тот охает и еле держится на ногах, Крис прислоняет его к себе и держит, не выпуская из рук, чувствуя, что не отпустил бы, даже припрись сюда МакМанус на пару с грёбаным Лео. Моё, никому не отдам…  
Тобиас зарывается лицом в шею Криса, влажную, пряно пахнущую потом, цепляется за него, чтобы не сползти на пол. Не застали. Хорошо. Всё-таки хорошо. Хоть и сладко было бы — вдвоём в один карцер, не снимаясь с члена Келлера… От этой мысли у Тобиаса снова вырывается смешок, он трётся о шею Криса щекой, касается её губами. Чувствует крепкие объятия, успокаивающее поглаживание по спине, тёплую сперму, подсыхающую на животе и стекающую струйками по бёдрам.  
— Помоги штаны натянуть, что ли, — бормочет Тобиас, и Келлер понимающе хмыкает. — И пошли в душ, да? Я весь в конче… хоть и приятно, но всё равно бы смыть надо…  
Крис обнимает его за талию, и Тобиас не пытается сбросить руку. Пусть. Пусть смотрит кто хочет. Нахуй всё.  
Пусть даже кто слышал, как он только что орал, насаженный на кол.  
Бичер снова смеётся — полубезумным, но счастливым смехом. Прижимается боком к Келлеру и идёт рядом с ним.  
Чувствуя, что всё-таки стал снова целым. Они оба стали.  
Пусть даже не до конца — и ненадолго.


End file.
